Clan Bälen
Clan Bälen '''of Bärenburg is one of the Great Clans of Vornair. It is a diplomatic, craftsmen, and soldiering family. The core values of Clan Bälen are strength, honor, and intelligence. (middle), and Degs (Right) Bälen speak outside the gates of Bärenburg.]] History Background Clan Bälen has historically been a fairly reclusive house and has been holed up in the deep forests and mountains of the region that is now Vornair for centuries. A bit rough around the edges, the Bälens are a hearty and friendly folk from unnaturally large stock. It is only just recently that they have joined civilization and become a prominent political force in the region. Due to their vast access to natural resources, Clan Bälen and those that follow them have had resounding success in the areas of crafting and research. The current seat of power is the mountain stronghold of Bärenburg, an extremely well defended crafting hub which houses several major crafting guilds. Bärenburg is located in the county of Bäleningen, which resides in the Jarldom of Erzhalden. Recent Events Initially, Erzhalden only encompassed a typical duchy-sized area. However, following the War of Many Banners, the Rhynes, after naming Copin Bälen I as Jarl of the area, subsequently rewarded Erzhalden for their major contributions during the war with a large swath of land taken back from the Empire of Xeilias. Relationships Members Copin Bälen Dinnsear Bälen Owen Bälen Antelino Bälen Degren Bälen Rhomdo Bälen Bot Bälen Gumsworth Bälen Halfthor Bälen Kenz Bälen Masamune Bälen Offen Bälen Sev Bälen Yuray Bälen Zed Bälen Saitama Bälen Ancestors Copin Bälen I Menker Bälen Sworn to Clan Bälen * Chief Abbott Lark * Chief Acanis * Chief Acidic Argaryen * Chief Alvar Kahn * Chief Antelino Bälen * Chief Ayden Ithilien * Chief Ballin Stormhammer * Chief Degren Bälen * Chief Dinnsear Bälen * Chief Eiríkr Shnepfenstrauß * Chief Helios Darkfire * Chief Ivarr Hallvardur * Chief Kalex Skrifa * Chief Lando * Chief Naeous * Chief Rhomdo Bälen * Chief Sherwüd Ashdown * Chief Shock Blitz * Chief Sperg * Chief Strid Wynaut * Chief Wyatt of Pembroke * Chieftess Ashanazai Var'gul * Chieftess Lorastina af Hraðirefr * Chieftess Sif Amherst * Baron Aleran Ironhand * Baron Alyahric Bälen * Baron Viktor Gravesender * Baron Hrothgar Valdarson * Baron Kamic Corrigan * Baron Kinnu * Baron Owen Bälen * Baron Seeric * Baron Stoup * Baron Saitama Bälen * Baroness Faelara * Freyr Holmgeiir Havardr * Freyr Iank Dunn Ägnar * Freyr Ydrasil Hyrath * Freya Svanhildr Asbjorn * Freyr Zombiez Current Political Situation Council '''Chancellor: Chief Kalex Skrifa Marshal: Chief Dinnsear Bälen Steward: Chief Ashanzai Var'gul Spymaster: Reserved Guilds Guildmaster: Chief Strid Wynaut Council Duties Chancellor: in charge of foreign affairs and justice. Marshal: in charge of the defense forces of the duchy. Steward: in charge of trade, finance, and taxes. Spymaster: in charge of intelligence and counter-intelligence Guilds Guildmaster: in charge of the crafting guilds of Erzhalden. Governmental Chronicler - Chief Alvar Kahn Governmental Duties Chronicler - in charge of record keeping for the Duchy. Family Tree